Little Sister, Big Problems
by SaraAnn18
Summary: Bebe Danvers always knew that she was going to end up with Tyler Simms but what happens when Chase Collins comes into the picture and Bebe finds herself falling for him. What happens when she needs to make her decision?


**I wrote a story similar to this one but I never published it because I didn't have internet access so I decided to rewrite it all and actually post it. **

**Let it be known that I don't own anything from the Covenant except my own character Bebe Danvers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Strong arms enveloped the young girl's body frame as she smiled hugging back her brother. It had been so long since she felt one of her brother's hugs and she must have admitted she missed it. Of course it would have been stupid to turn down the chance to visit England for a study abroad program, but she missed her brother so much over the 6 months she had been abroad. It was so surprising to her that she didn't miss Tyler though. She looked up at her brother who smiled looking down at her.<p>

"My and who is this beautiful young lady in front of me?" he asked her teasingly.

"Oh you know I'm the Russian bride you ordered." she retorted playfully. Her sarcastic sense of humor often got her into trouble especially around Aaron. She winced remembering the last time that she had seen Aaron; it ended with her almost punching the blonde boy in the face. It had been so irritating to listen to him downgrade not only her family but also three guys she looked at like her best friends.

"Damn and here I thought they were going to send my bride in a box to my house." he said pretending to put a pout on his face as they both laughed followed by him hugging her again. "Come on, Bebe, the boys are excited to see you again," he said putting his arm around her leading her to get her luggage "We're going to house so you can get ready for the beach party tonight." he said with a tiny laugh. "Though I may have to beat Reid off with a stick."

Bebe laughed shaking her head "I very seriously doubt that. Reid likes pretty girls." she said running a finger through her dark auburn hair her deep ocean blue eyes looking up at him as he got her luggage.

Caleb shook his head but knew better than to question it. He hated that Bebe always looked down on her looks but after dealing with how his mother had treated her it was no surprise that she had low self esteem. Bebe had been the illegitimate child of his father. Of course it had been rough when her mother had died and she forced to move in with her father. He hadn't wanted to take her but he couldn't turn her out so the trouble fell to his wife and Caleb's mother. She hadn't wanted to take the young girl in, and constantly let the young girl know that she wasn't fully welcome there. It had only been when Bebe turned 15 that his mother finally saw how much she was constantly beating herself up and the low self esteem problems she had that she stopped and tried to make everything up. But the damage had been done.

She was only 5'3 and weighed maybe 105 lbs she was beautiful in Caleb's eyes and in the eyes of so many guy's eyes. He knew from listening in the locker room that even Aaron wanted her. But if Aaron ever got what he wanted from Bebe, Caleb would murder him. It took all he could not to punch the guy in the face when he was talking about to wrap Bebe's legs around his waist. He shook his head getting that image out of his head.

Bebe threw her luggage in the back of the car with a laugh as she slid in the front seat. She put the seat belt on and grinned. She was turning 18 in less than 3 months and she was so excited by the thought. Of course Caleb was worried about her since she was the first born of her family and if he worried that she might inherit powers like himself and the brothers.

"Baby girl!" the voices rang out as Pogue spun her around as if she didn't weigh anything. Bebe laughed she hadn't even stepped two feet away from the car before she was getting attacked by her "brothers". Pogue sat her back down on the ground as she pretending to be dizzy putting a hand up to her head. "Oh my when did my adorable Pogue turn into such a hottie?" she said with a smirk playfully. Pogue ran his fingers through his hair with a tiny laugh "Since when did my little sister turn into such a sarcastic beauty?" he retorted back.

"Baby boy, aren't you going to say hi to Bebe?" Caleb asked him as Tyler blushed looking down at the ground. Caleb shook his head with a tiny sigh. He knew that Tyler had always had a crush on Bebe since she first came to the house. He remembered the night that Tyler was staying over in the guest room and he had left for a few hours to hang out with Reid and Pogue. He had returned to the house to find Bebe cuddled up to Tyler because it had started to storm. He hated to think that Bebe was home alone because she hated storms. It was that first night that he started to think that perhaps something could come become Tyler and Bebe but they both were too shy. Tyler was so shy and Bebe thought Tyler deserved someone better.

Caleb watched as Pogue finished his hello followed by Reid. At least Bebe was used to his womanizing ways. "Wow, my my, my beautiful baby." he said bending down kissing her hand as Bebe laughed shaking her head before hugging Reid excitedly. "You just get more and more charming each time that I see you." she said as she turned looking back at Tyler catching his blue eyes she felt her cheeks flush. Reid looked at both Pogue and Caleb shaking his head. Why couldn't Tyler and Bebe just finally admit that they liked each other?


End file.
